


The call

by acricket



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, Gen, human lussi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 13:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acricket/pseuds/acricket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every 9 sweeps, there is a call, and those that are of age, must answer it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The call

John was 3 sweeps old, and sitting on his father’s knee when his father felt the call. 

He had been on his father’s lap, who was helping him dress, the white shirt was partway over his arms. He had felt the adult stiffen in front of him, pure white face looking startled for a brief second, the pipe he carried almost falling out of his mouth. It had lasted only a couple of seconds, then his father composed himself, and looked at his child with sad eyes. He pulled the shirt down the rest of the way, smiling a strained smile at his son, before placing him on the ground and getting up.

His father made for the door, stopping, briefly, to collect some cans of shaving crème, and some old straight razors from their dwelling, a small, single room cave attached to a larger cave system, where lusii that looked like them all lived. 

John had followed his father, who made calming sounds, little coos and hums, as he made moved the cloth covering the door aside. The cloth was heavy, and had hit John in the face, it smelled of dust, and Dad. He pushed it aside, and ran after, fisting his hands in the cloth of his father’s pants, making a noise of question. 

His dad no longer paid him any attention, just looking straight ahead, towards the exit of the caves. He called out his father’s name and tugged harder. Why wasn’t he paying attention to him?

He heard similar cries and looked around. The other older ones were walking as his father was, towards the exit, ignoring the tugging of the children at their feet. He spotted Jade trying to ineffectively tug on the neck of her barkbeast, who only dragged her along, feet leaving gouges in the dirt. He saw Dave over to his right, dogging his brother’s steps, the puppet that Bro had always carried was curled around his small shoulders. There were clear tears coming from under Dave‘s glasses.

What was going on? Dad, Dad.

A set of hands wrapped around his middle, pulling him away. He kicked and he screamed as he was pulled into someone’s chest, who hummed and carried him away, it was one of the older kids. He looked around as the other children were taken from the legs of their parents, held and carried away. The adults continued their march, and disappeared through the exit of the cave system.

That was the last time he had seen his father. He hadn’t known it then, but that had been when his father had been called, as all the lusii are called. When the mother grub sends out her yell. When the little troll wrigglers were born. When they must leave and when must raise a child that is not their own. It happens every 9 sweeps. 

John was 12 sweeps old now, and he has heard the call. A long, loud chorus of wails, that sounded like death and life, that quickly drowned everything else out. He had no children tugging on his pants when he stood, and collected his hammer, and left, leaving behind an empty home, for one of the little ones who were left, who were not older than 9 sweeps. 

And began his march.

**Author's Note:**

> I had been inspired by another work, 'will you be Striders', and it got me thinking. What if all lusii were the remains of creatures from other planets that the Trolls had conquered, genetically modified to all have the same white looks, and blood colours to match the Trolls?
> 
>  
> 
> In this, the humans have lived in the troll's universe, and have been conquered, and re purposed as lusii on the home-world. I'll try to explain things more later on.
> 
> This will be s series of one shots, centered around the human lussie, Jade, rose, Dave and John as they are all of age at the time of the call, and the wrigglers they will be drawn to.
> 
> I have not quite decided on who the kids will take in, though their text colours do reflect their blood colour, though not specifically the shade, so there is a limited range for each kid and who they will be drawn to, but I am open for sudgestions


End file.
